


Debate Topics

by RainbowPools



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Romance, Vignette, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Either Ardyn’s a cuddle addict or Besithia’s touch starved.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Debate Topics

“Has anyone told you how very alluring you look in a lab coat?” Ardyn purred, happy as he ran his hands up and down Verstael’s flanks. Verstael groaned, muscles twitching at the fingers ghosting down his frame. Ardyn was behind him, serving as a most unwanted distraction as Verstael examined some variation of plasmodia cells under a microscope.

“Has anyone told you how ever so irritating you are when bored?” Besithia challenged, and bit into his bottom lip as Ardyn slumped onto him. His chin rested on his shoulder, reddish purple curls tickling freckled cheeks. With a disgruntled huff, Verstael pushed Ardyn away with a curving sweep of the shoulders. Ardyn gave a pout, sauntering a few feet away but not leaving the laboratory. Verstael worked away for as long as he willed himself until he could no longer disregard Ardyn’s presence. He sighed, packing away his tools and glancing at the other, larger person in the room. “Can I help you?” it was more of a hateful statement as he pulled his goggles from his head, slipping them in a case.

“If you’re quite finished, I’d love a cuddle,” Ardyn leaned his chin into his palm.

“No,” Verstael shrugged off his lab coat and let it pool on a nearby table.

“Why not?”

“Because you’ve expended my tolerance for physical contact,” Besithia stalked from the lab, flipping off the lights on his way out.

“We haven’t cuddled since last Sunday,” Ardyn followed, swaying his hands.

“You slept with me two nights ago, and you’re **always** touching me,” there was a note of disgust as he headed into the lounge.

“That’s what couples do, Chief,” Ardyn ambled alongside the blonde.

“We are an exception,” Verstael swiveled into the kitchen to put on some hot chocolate.

“I hardly find that fair,” Ardyn scooped him into his arms, cradling him to his chest. Besithia did hate how easy he was swept into Ardyn’s arms. It served as a constant reminder of his size and physical prowess, or rather lack there of in both regards. Still, the urge to curl up in Ardyn’s chest probed and he pushed it away. “Why do you like touching so much anyways?”

“I adore showing affection, and, your so fun to touch,” Ardyn nosed Verstael’s neck and left kisses at the column of his throat, “Your skin is soft, and you’re covered in endearing freckles, and you **are** my sweetheart. Why do you **hate** touch so much?”

“I don’t. I just don’t find it as necessary as most.”

“Who hurt you to make you develop that philosophy? Were you not held as a baby?”

“What?”

“I learned recently that babies who weren’t held ended up touch starved,” Ardyn let him down so he could stop the milk at a soft simmer.

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Verstael stirred chocolate into the heated milk.

“So you’re not touch starved then?” Ardyn crossed his arms.

“No,” Verstael kept stirring.

“Then do me the kindness of cuddling you,” Ardyn shimmied over to Verstael, finger tracing his dark stubble and eyes ablaze with passion. Verstael huffed a sigh, handing one mug of hot chocolate to Ardyn and keeping the other for himself. He circled back into the lounge, Ardyn at his side, and nestled into the couch. “You are far too invested in this idea,” he sipped his hot chocolate.

“I suppose that makes you under invested, doesn’t it?” Ardyn eased into the cushion and drank. The two traded debatable points with one another until the entirety of their cups were drained, and it ended with Besithia twitching under Ardyn. He had given in for the sole purpose of avoiding the various but ridiculous arguments Ardyn brought up. They were harder to shoot down than Besithia cared to admit.

“You’re twitching. Perhaps you **are** a little touch averse?” Ardyn slumped down on Verstael, arms folded on the smaller’s chest and chin propped on top.

“No, I just have a touch of trouble relaxing,” Besithia sank a hand in Ardyn’s nest of red hair and massaged, getting a delighted rumble from the latter.

“Well, we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” Ardyn stood and Besithia again found himself in his arms. He was more willing this time, curling into Ardyn’s embrace as he carried him to his bedroom. Besithia stretched out on the bed, watching Ardyn strip from his upper garments and reciprocating. Ardyn dropped, most inelegantly, on the bed beside Verstael and opened his arms. Besithia crawled into his chest, breathing heavy at the press of Ardyn’s warm skin to his own. Verstael had always been cool while Ardyn a literal fireplace, so Ardyn running his ungloved hands over Besithia’s cold, plush skin, pushed a pleased sound he didn’t know he could make up from his throat. He buried his nose in Ardyn’s neck, letting his own hands wander up and down that two thousand year old frame.

“You seem quite at ease to me,” Ardyn outlined a cluster of freckles on Besithia’s shoulder.

“Shut up. I can’t help that I find this big idiot comfortable,” Verstael sucked a kiss into Ardyn’s neck.

“And yet you exile me from your bed and choose your experimentation over my cuddles,” Ardyn moved to nuzzle Verstael’s cheek, but there was a meek whimper in his tone that weighed down his teasing. Besithia exhaled, not in the mood to explain his endless devotion to science, and how it could sometimes consume all his thoughts. How else would he live on nothing but ebony and two hours of sleep, locked in a lab for one week straight? So, he cupped Ardyn’s face with a gentility reserved only for him, and guided his chin down to kiss his lips. Ardyn melted, tasting those soft pink lips and coiling his fingers into chilled, pale skin.

“I’ll consider my schedule to afford more time for you,” he whispered against Ardyn’s lips. Ardyn hummed, singsong, and caressed Verstael’s jawline.


End file.
